


Of Amazement and Arguments

by boats_birds



Series: KagaKuro Week 2015 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, in which Kagami and Kuroko are saps, kagakuroweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami had come to terms with the fact that his feelings for Kuroko were much like Kuroko himself—completely overwhelming and popping up when Kagami least expected it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Amazement and Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> I constantly think about how Kagami and Kuroko always think about how amazing the other is, and how fascinated they are by each other, and how neither of them think they're worthy for the other, and it just makes me all kinds of happy. So I hope that I was able to convey all that in this fic! I have another one that I should be posting tonight, and it makes me so sad that kagakuroweek is pretty much over. D: For the prompt: Admiration.

Kagami had come to terms with the fact that his feelings for Kuroko were much like Kuroko himself—completely overwhelming and popping up when Kagami least expected it.

It’s not that it wasn’t always there, because it definitely was. It was there when they woke up in the morning, Kagami’s limbs tossed over Kuroko haphazardly and Kuroko trying to steal the blankets back from underneath his heavy weight. It was there when they went on their walks, Kuroko sneaking Nigou’s leash into his hands just so Kagami would yell and shove it back. It was there when they made dinner together, Kagami holding out a spoon for Kuroko to try whatever delicacy he decided to make that night and Kuroko telling him with a mischievous smile that he wasn’t sure, he’d need another bite. And it was there when they went to bed at night, sometimes biting each other’s presence on their skin, sometimes just tangling together with a yawn and a snore.

So yeah, it was pretty much always there. Kagami kind of loved it always being there too. It left him feeling weightless and light, like he could play a thousand games and win every single last one of them.

But every now and then, for the tiniest reasons that Kagami couldn’t _begin_ to explain, the actual weight of how much he loved Kuroko would hit him like a tidal wave. Kuroko could just be sitting there clicking the remote, or standing there brushing his teeth with his eyes still closed, or trying his best to reach something on the top shelf, and Kagami would be knocked breathless. He’d be left in a trail of pale blue thoughts circling his head, heart thumping and stomach dipping.

_Holy shit. He loved this little, amazing, beautiful person so damn much. And this little, amazing, beautiful person loved him too, for whatever reason._

It was this endless cycle of amazement and awe that hit Kagami while he was curled up on Kuroko in their bed, slender fingers carding through his hair absentmindedly.

They often ended up like this after a long day. Kuroko would prop himself against the headboard, grab his latest novel, then pat the space next to him without even having to look at Kagami. And with no words shared, Kagami would crawl into bed beside him, wrapping his arms around Kuroko’s waist while burying his face in his side, all while Kuroko played with his hair. He fell asleep like that sometimes, but he wasn’t even close tonight.

He was staring, he knew that, but _damn if he couldn’t help it_.

Kagami knew how beautiful Kuroko was, always had if he was honest, so that wasn’t what kept him so captivated. Instead, his thoughts drifted years back, back to Seirin and when they first met (and when he’d been stupid enough to call Kuroko weak) and when he first saw Kuroko play. Sometimes Kagami wanted to go back in time just so he could punch himself in the face for calling the strongest person he knew weak. The same hands that slid through his hair over and over again had given him so many passes, had worked so hard to improve that they were covered in calluses.

And most importantly, those hands had never given up. Not on basketball, not on any match, and not on Kagami.

“You know,” he started, without even thinking of talking, “I never actually told you, but…you’re really amazing, you know?”

Kuroko glanced up from his book, staring at Kagami in a way that made his breath hitch. But it lasted for mere seconds before he returned back to his book with an unhesitating, “I’m not nearly as incredible as you, Kagami-kun.”

His eyebrows pulled into a scowl. Not nearly as incredible as him, huh? That was complete and utter _bullshit_ , if you asked him. Sure, he could do fancy basketball tricks and cook a good meal, but he wasn’t kind and patient like Kuroko, wasn’t captivating and empathetic and soothing. No, Kagami was just an idiot with a big stomach and an even bigger mouth.

And he felt it was his job to inform Kuroko of his obvious wrongness.

He sat up from his Kuroko pillow and glared down into that beautiful face. “That’s a lie.”

Kuroko paused, looking up completely from his book with those wide, unblinking eyes, and Kagami watched as the little wrinkle between his brows appeared, as it always did when he pouted. “Is Kagami-kun calling me a liar?”

“What?! No, of course not!” he backpedaled, because if there was one thing Kuroko wasn’t in this world it was a liar. “I’m just not as awesome as you!”

“I’m sorry, Kagami-kun, but I can’t agree with that.”

A growl crawled up his throat and he reached to tangle his hand in Kuroko’s hair, lightly tugging the strands in frustration. If there was one thing that was inexcusable in this world, it was anyone not acknowledging how miraculous and astonishing Kuroko was. Even if that person happened to be Kuroko himself.

“You don’t have to agree,” he argued, “As long as you know you’re amazing!”

Kuroko blinked. “I’m really not that wonderful, Kagami-kun.”

“But you are!” he huffed, then his mouth ran off before he could catch it, just so he could make Kuroko see what he saw. “You’re just—listen, you’re really strong! You’ve never let anyone hold you back and you’ve always brought out the best in me without even trying. I’ve never met anyone else like in you in my whole life. I wish I could be more like you, but you’re just,” he tried to find the right words for once in his life, but all he managed was, “you’re so awesome! And anyone who doesn’t recognize that has to answer to me!”

He inhaled, figuring he was already this deep. “You always went on about that light and shadow stuff, but you’re a light to me, you know?”

By the time he finished, he was out of breath and blushing, heat pooling in his cheeks, while Kuroko’s eyes widened with each statement. They stared at each other, neither saying a word, and it wasn’t until then that Kagami noticed at some point he had taken Kuroko’s hand in his, gripping it like it was his lifeline.

Then Kuroko slowly hunkered behind his book.

“Hey! Don’t hide from me!” Kagami yelled before trying to pry the book away, though Kuroko held it firmly in place.

“…Kagami-kun isn’t being fair.”

“Huh?”

“I’m embarrassed now.”

And when he looked closer, he noticed the light pink of Kuroko’s ears, the shaking of his fingertips, and the twisting of fingers through his own. Just knowing that Kuroko was embarrassed sparked his own bashfulness, his face turning an angry shade of red that he tried to lessen by scowling. But even if he died of embarrassment, he wasn’t taking it back. No way in hell.

Kuroko hid further in his book, so Kagami couldn’t see his face, and his voice was muffled when he finally spoke. “It’s the same for me though, Kagami-kun. I’ve never known anyone as extraordinary as you.”

He snorted. “You’re friends with a literal rainbow of people.”

“Yes, but they’re still not as breathtaking as you. I told you once before, you’re different.”

Kuroko paused. He finally peeked over the top of his book, just enough for Kagami to see the flush of his cheeks. “I strive to be more like you every day. I think if everyone did, the world would be a better place.”

Kagami stared. And stared. Then his face erupted in color and he buried his head under the closest pillow. “Holy shit, you really are the most embarrassing freaking person.”

That small hand intertwined with his tugged until Kagami peeked from his cotton fortress of safety. He regretted it almost instantly, because Kuroko was smiling and he’d always been so weak to Kuroko’s smiles and the butterflies in his throat just took a rollercoaster to his stomach. Then Kuroko leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kagami’s cheek, lingering longer than usual, and Kagami could feel that smile widen.

“That’s just me catching more Kagami-kun germs,” he said before settling back against the headboard, leaving Kagami staring.

He realized Kuroko still hadn’t admitted how astounding he was and what a miracle he was. But this was okay for now, Kagami thought as he crawled back to Kuroko’s side. He tucked his head back onto Kuroko’s chest while Kuroko tangled his fingers back in his hair. He closed his eyes with a silly kind of grin.

Yeah, this was definitely okay for now.

Then it clicked.

“Hey! I still don’t get what that means!”


End file.
